


Háblame con miradas

by Jackiesaku



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 22:23:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2708885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackiesaku/pseuds/Jackiesaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Escrito para el día 2 del MakoHaru week </p>
<p>Porque no necesitamos hablar para saber lo que sentimos</p>
            </blockquote>





	Háblame con miradas

Siempre estuvo ahí, yo lo sabía de manera inconsciente pero hoy me di cuenta de cuánto efecto tenía en mí.

Estábamos en el club de natación, yo nadando libremente junto a los demás que entrenaban. Por un momento desvío la mirada y diviso a Makoto que se encontraba en posición de saltar, y lo quedo mirando y me pongo a pensar…hemos sido amigos desde que tenemos uso de razón (capaz hasta antes), y nunca lo he considerado molesto a diferencia de otras personas como Nagisa cuando se vuelve demasiado entusiasta o como Rei cuando hace su sobre análisis de las cosas. Simplemente el ver y estar con Makoto se siente muy bien, como si fuera algo que debe ser. Nos habían dicho que en ocasiones nos mirábamos y simplemente asentíamos al pasar un rato, que con nosotros pareciera que las palabras fueran innecesarias y que usábamos telepatía…lo cual no era cierto pero sí sentíamos que no era necesario decir nada para entender nuestro actuar y pensar.

Makoto se percata de mi mirada y me regala una sonrisa, de esas que derriten a las chicas del salón (aunque él no se dé cuenta) y también se me queda mirando, ojos verdosos contra los míos azulados. Sus ojos me dicen que no piense mucho que ya ha terminado el entrenamiento, a lo que asiento y me acerco al borde de la piscina.

Pasó desapercibido, si Nagisa no hubiera dicho nada aún seguiría con estos pensamientos.

-          Vaya si no los conociera diría que son una pareja de esposos por cómo se miran jajajaja, ¡ya presten a tención a lo que tengo que decir!

-          Nagisa-kun deje de decir eso, los va a incomodar

Sin embargo sus palabras no me incomodaron… corrijo, no nos incomodó. Seguí mirando esos ojos tan verdes como un bosque al amanecer. Y me volvieron a hablar, me dijeron que sentían lo mismo que yo y que luego hablaríamos sobre eso. Me sonrojé, sabía a lo que se refería y la verdad yo también estaba feliz de ser algo más en la vida de Makoto y que él se vuelva algo más (si es que se podía) en mi vida.

Y seguiríamos hablando sin hablar, sólo mirándonos el uno al otro y trasladándonos a un mundo en el que sólo estábamos los dos, sin nadie más.

**Author's Note:**

> Me quedó bien cortito u.u pero espero les haya gustado n.n


End file.
